The Perfect POTF episode
by JoannaBanana91
Summary: Phil uses a gadget to control Keely’s every move not in that way people! And makes her think she’s is his girlfriend, but what he’s trying to do is draw away a boy she has a small crush on. But what happens when her hypnosis wears off?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: after seeing " Dinnertime" I just had to write this down!

Summary: Phil uses a gadget to control Keely's every move ( not in that way people!) And makes her think she's is his girlfriend, but what he's trying to do is draw away a boy she has a small crush on. But what happens when her hypnosis wears off?

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Phil of the Future

**Part one**

Keely and Phil stood by their lockers talking about going to the mall on Saturday.

" Keely I thought I told you, I'm getting sick of the mall."

" I know, I know, but.. I just have to meet some guy there."

" You're meeting someone? Who?"

" Oh.. This guy named Paul. He's single and looking for a girlfriend, and I think he may be the one for me! He's nice, and..oh I'm sorry. So are you okay with this?"

" Yeah. But why do I have to go."

" I need you there for support. You're the only one in this world that knows how to relieve my being nervous around this guy. When I'm around you it's almost like.. I don't know, Like..-"

" Like your in love in with someone?" Phil muttered quietly to himself.

"What? What did you say?"

" Nothing, Nothing. Okay I'll help you."

Keely jumped around and around, and people were starting to give her weird looks.

Keely bent down and hugged Phil, then she gave him a small kiss. It was nothing, almost like a those small kisses you get from grandma, and your aunts. Still Phil felt a litte weird after. Keely must have too, because she walked away nervously.

"Okay, well.. I'll see you tomorrow then! Call me!"

People were now starting to give PHIL weird looks.

_Man! Maybe I shouldn't have said that out loud. Maybe I should clear things up right now._

"People! People! That was just a quote from a story that I am writing. It's the part where Sandra and Jason, leave each other at the library. As Jason is going home, he says "Okay, well.. I'll see you tomorrow then! Call me!" So it's just a small act."

Phil looks around and everyone is still giving him weird looks.

" you don't believe me huh?" Everyone starts shaking their heads up and down.

" Ha! Yeah.well I better go, awkward moment."

Phil bolted out of there as fast as he could.

Pim was shaking things in the house.

" I'm never gonna get those tickets! I need some way to get money. A Job? Nah, too much work Curtis arrives in the kitchen with a drawing of a mammoth and a guy with a spear.

"Pim want to hear story?"

" No! I'm trying to think of a way I can raise some money!"

" Okay, a long time ago when the mammoth was still living curtis mother.."

15 minutes later

"...And that's why those dinosaurs were killed."

" Fascinating, now I have to get back to work."

" Curtis tell stories, Pim no like. Maybe Curtis should try and tell stories to other people."

" That's it! I can charge 10 bucks for everyone to see the amazing "Curtis, the caveman storyteller". People will be amazed by your stories! Oh, and instead of saying your name trying say it as if you were someone else and you were talking about you."

The door slammed as Pim walked away happily " I'm gonna get those tickets! YEAH!" she screamed in her dad's face.

Curtis looked around the room as if he missed something.

" What just happen?"

" what should I do?'" Phil said pacing the room.

" you should punch the guy!"

" Tell Him to fall off a cliff"

" Mess up their get-to-together!"

" Tell Keely you love her!"

Phil's clones all talked at once. Phil put a hand to silence them.

" No! No! No! And definitely not!"

" Oh well man your loss." One of the clones reached over and stared playing the drums very badly. VERY badly.

Phil scratched his neck " wow, for clones, you guys sure do look like me, but you don't act and think like me."

The clone that was playing on Phil's drum was getting even worse.

" And, you don't play as good as me either. Will you please stop!"

Phil's clone put the drumsticks down and angrily sat on his bed.

" So, what should I do?"

" How about you use that Hypno500, you can make Keely believe that she is your girlfriend, and then go to the mall."

" Oh I get it so your saying I should disguise Keely and myself as a lovesick couple and try and push that guy away."

" Yep."

" great thanks for the advice!"

Phil zapped them all away, and took out the Hypno500 out of his dresser.

"Well at least I can pretend she's my girlfriend."

The next day, Phil put the hypno500 in his pocket.

Keely was walking up to his house and rang the doorbell. Phil opened the door and before she could say "Hi!", Phil used the hypno500 to hypnotize her. Keely immediately fainted and Phil brought her to the couch.

"When I clap my hands, you will act like Phil Diffy's

girlfriend, and will have no interest in Paul, who is your crush, whatsoever."

Phil clapped his hands. Keely looked up at him and gave him a big, bright, and a little intimidating smile. Phil wanted to know for sure if it worked.

" I'm seeing someone else now. I can't be seen with you anymore!" Phil tried to act as serious as he could, but it was hard, especially if you didn't mean it.

Keely started sobbing at his feet.

"NOO! I thought we were happy being boyfriend and girlfriend!"

" Okay, never mind it was a joke, just a small joke, Ha."

"Okay, let's go to the mall I have to meet some guy there." She swiped a hand over her nose. Phil handed her a tissue.

"Thanks." Keely managed to say. Phil was the first to go outside, but he was lucky, because Keely blew her nose right there on the tissue. Phil rolled his eyes and they set of for the mall.

Pim was felt like she was one-step closer to world-domination.

" Step right up, step right up! The amazing Curtis, the man who tells stories from the past, as if he were actually there!"

Curtis started to tell a story and the whole audience "oooo'd and aweeee'd "

Pim was so busy counting the money, that she didn't know her parents were right behind her.

" PIm? What are you doing? Why is Curtis talking to all those people?"

"Young lady, why is there a ticket stand in the front yard?"

Pim grinned sheepishly at them both. This is going to take a while, so..

Phil and Keely were at the food court at the mall, waiting for Paul to show up. He was over half-an hour late. Now Phil was glad Keely, wasn't in her right state of mind. She would be so sad and disappointed if she was.

" I'm getting tired of this Paul guy to show up. Let's go just go."

"Alright."

Phil followed her outside, but saw Paul flirting with another girl. Phil rolled his eyes and they walked out of there.

Phil, kicked a rock near the curb, and for the first time he didn't know what to do or say. Instead he came up with another idea. This one would be great, it was kind of prank-ish, but he didn't care.

Phil zapped the Hypno500 and said to Keely, " After I turn you around at Paul's front door, you will tell his mom or dad that..he carries weapons at school and gets bad grades!"

_That was dumb, oh well.._

Phil walked Keely to Paul's front door, and turned her around. She rang the doorbell and Phil watched behind the bushes.

A lady around 40-ish answered the door, and she was wearing a turtleneck blue sweater (even though it wasn't necessary) jeans, and an apron that said " under payed mom". Phil couldn't help but, laugh at that, but he shut up because Paul's mom looked around suspiciously.

" Are you Paul's mom?"

" Yes, who are you?"

" My name is Keely and I have some bad news to tell you about Paul, he-" Phil zapped Paul's mom with the hypno500 and he started to say " When I snap my fingers, you will make plans, because Paul your son is going to be grounded for two months. This is because he stood up another girl at the mall."

Phil snapped his fingers and shut the door in their face. Phil could distinctly hear her say

" So let's see..."

Phil and Keely kept on walking and saw a sign that said " Pickford Barbeque located at the Pickford Park" Phil thought maybe that was a good idea. He told Keely she should go, and immediately said " Yes." Problem was her hypnosis had worn off and she would no longer pretend to be his girlfriend...

Keely and Phil arrived there shortly. Keely couldn't believe Phil asked her to go to the barbeque with him. This was the best thing in the world, besides that virtual date they had, not too far back.

"Keely? Listen I gotta go be alone for a moment, I'll be right back."

"What? We just got here!"

"Yeah, I know but..I have a..ummm..a headache and I need to go somewhere for some medicine, so just stay here, and don't follow me."

"Okay.." Keely was disappointed that he didn't want to tell her.

So being the curious person she is, she followed him anyway.

Phil walked for what seemed like hours. He probably didn't want anyone to know what he was doing and if it was a future gadget, Keely could understand why.

"I don't know what to do. Should I keep on controlling Keely into thinking we are boyfriend and girlfriend? I feel kind of bad putting her under that hypnosis, but it's kind of fun. But's it's also wrong. Oh well..I guess I'll just enjoy the time I have now."

Keely couldn't believe him!

_I know why he did that! The stupid jerk, didn't want me to see Paul! He must have told him we were a couple and drove him away! Oh, I am so mad right now. That's fine, it's fine, because if Phil wants me to ACT like his girlfriend, then I will ACT like his girlfriend._

A/n: stop jumping me! I know I have to finish my other story! I'm working on it! Anyways in other news I think we finally got Random voice the perfect job. He's a sports newscaster for Baseball! And it's fine because if anything weird happens, they can turn off the mike, so looks like we wont be hearing from him anymore. Although his voice is so loud you can hear it 100 miles from the stadium.Lol


	2. Part two

A/N: Just so you guys know if this were an actual episode, this part would come on right after the commercials. I'm going to have a part three, but it's going to be a short one like they do in the show. So enjoy!

**Part two**

Keely looked like she was going to throw up, or worse. Phil knew he had to do something, but he

didn't know what to do. They were watching a show in theater near the barbeque. The barbeque wasn't as great as she expected and their were a lot of scenes, that showed everything rated R and higher. In violence that is.

_Wow, they are starting to get really good at making those special effects. It looks so real._

"Phil, can we please go? This is making me sick.."

"Awww, but I spent twenty bucks each on these tickets!"

Keely gave him a serious look, and he backed down.

"Okay, fine. Let's go."

Phil looked around. Other than that violent show, there was really nothing else to do. Keely spotted Tia near the lobby. She was talking on her cell phone, and laughing as she did.

"Hey Tia!"

Tia waved to Keely and shut her phone.

"Hey guys, what's up? Phil..what's wrong with Keely?"

"Oh, she saw that show."

"Don't tell me. She almost threw up?"

"Yep."

"Well I can see why, that show is really weird."

Tia and Phil shuddered at the thought of the show, ignoring Keely in the process. Keely cleared her throat very loudly.

"So, what brings you two here?"

"Oh we are-" Keely cut him off.

" We are now boyfriend and girlfriend, and Phil just drove Paul away. Now I am happy."

Tia started to smile, giving the impression that she was happy about this, but instead she started laughing insanely.

"Oh my..that's so funny!"

Keely smirked at Phil and Tia.

"You are right, Tia. I guess the only explanation is that I was probably HYPNOTIZED to act like Phil's girlfriend."

"I guess..Ha! That could be why, I mean there is no way that could have happened. Whatever the reason it must have been a crazy one. Well I gotta go, I'll see you around."

"Okay, bye."

Phil looked around and started whistling, pretending nothing happened. Then Keely gave him a look that was like that old saying, " If looks could kill", and Phil was the dead one here. Keely gave him a mad stare and crossed her arms, as if demanding for an explanation. Phil didn't know what to do so he ran into the Lobby. It wasn't really a lobby. More like a place for anyone who doesn't want to eat at the barbeque or watch the show.

Keely stopped Phil and turned him around.

"Phil, how could you do that?"

"Well I didn't want you to meet Paul, and I-I"

"I knew it! You just didn't want me to see him! Why Phil? All I ask is this. Why?"

"Well you wouldn't want to go out with Paul because I saw him flirting with another girl."

"Phil, that doesn't really mean anything."

"Oh yeah, then why is the same girl over there kissing him right now?"

"What?"

They both saw Paul and another girl kissing at a table nearby. Keely looked down, and muttered to Phil quietly,

"I'm sorry."

" That's okay. I just had this bad feeling that he was no good."

"Yeah, so...why did you hypnotize me into thinking I was your girlfriend?"

"Oh! Well...ummm...you see..it's kinda complicated."

"No, tell me."

" I can't!"

"Why not!"

" Because I just can't!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

" Why did you try and keep Paul away, and pretend that we are a couple!"

"Because, I want to be your boyfriend!" Phil said without thinking. Keely looked the other way in a " Maybe-I shouldn't-have-asked" kind of way. Everyone stared at them, and rolled their eyes at the boy and girl who were being loud.

Phil scratched his neck, and grinned sheepishly.

"I mean..your friend, that's a boy."

(A/N: The above quote t is not mine, I got it from the commercial in the season two promo's, but everything else, except the characters, I made up. So it's not mine!)

Keely smiled and looked down.

"So, why didn't you ever tell me?"

" Because I thought that you wouldn't want to be my girlfriend"

" But I'M your girlfriend."(A/N: again got this quote from the season 2 promo's)

Phil looked hopeful, but Keely tried to do the same thing he did.

Deny, deny, deny.

" I-I-...mean a girl, who's a friend."(A/N: again I got this from the season 2 promo's)

Phil gave her a "Yeah-I-mean-were-just-friends-right?" look..

Keely couldn't help but smile at him. Phil smiled back, and asked

So..do you want to take a ride on the skyyak?"

"Sure. I'd love to."

**Mean while back home.**

Pim had to give everyone their money back.

"It's not fair! I didn't hurt Curtis doing this or anyone else."

"Yes, but you exploited Curtis to make money and that's even worse."

"Mom! Can't you take a few weeks off my month of being grounded?"

Just then her dad showed up, and looked around at her mom.

"We'll think about it."

"Think about what?"

She poked her husband, and smiled anyway as if nothing happened.

"Ow! Well I am going to continue working on the time engine, I think I'm almost done with it."

Their dad walked to the garage to where the skyyak was, and he noticed Phil and Keely just arriving, each with a smile on their face.

"Uhhhh..Hi guys. Anything new?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Keely giggled and Phil walked over to the skyyak.

"Oh wait! It's going to get cold soon! I have to go home and get a jacket!"

"Why go home when I can use the wizard?"

"Okay."

Phil pushed the button and Keely was already wearing a slightly poofy jacket.

"Okay, let's go!"

"Phil!"

"What now!"

" I don't want you to get cold either!"

"Fine!"

Phil zapped himself and immediately he was wearing a jacket.

"Okay, can we go now!"

"Okay, where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know, I'll just go wherever."

So they rode the skyyak for an hour seeing a bunch of cities and towns, and still managed to get home by 8:00pm. The next day at school Phil and Keely were in the video room...

"Phil?"

"What?"

"Hand me those tapes over there will ya?"

"Alright."

Phil handed her a bunch of tapes that were of all the demo reels for journalism school she had just made a few weeks ago.

"So.."

Phil and Keely sat in the same place like they did before(A/N: You know where they are sitting in " The giggle"? Well that's where they are sitting right now. Except Phi is turned all the way around, but Keely is in the same position as she was in "The Giggle")

"So..."

Keely scooted closer over to him, and replied

" So, did you see Paul today?"

'Yeah I did! Man poor guy, he must have been completely humiliated!"

"Well, that's what he gets for cheating on girls!"

Phil stared at her as if he was going to kiss her, but Keely turned away and changed the subject.

"Hey guess what? I finally passed another one of Messerschimitts (A/N:Man, this guy has a hard name!)

Keely was too preoccupied to notice Phil was moving closer to her.

"So, let me see..if I pass another test then I can pass the class and never have to set foot in their again! Well if I'm lucky that is. So have you-"

Keely was cut off again, because Phil was already holding her hand, and moving closer.

Keely and Phil both closed their eyes and leaned in to kiss for the first time. Keely leaned back, smiling slightly, and when she opened her eyes, she was laughing at Phil. His eyes were still closed, and he moved away slowly, smiling as he did so, as if he wanted to remember this moment.

Keely turned the other way and rested her head on his shoulder. Phil kissed her forehead and they both looked at each other and smiled.

A/N: okay again, if this were an actual episode, the camera would fade to black at this part. Now It's just me, but I personally think this would be a great episode of Phil of the Future. Don't you agree:) I need some help on my ideas for my other story "Leaving it all behind me, forever" because I am fresh out. So just leave me your idea in a review for that story. ; )


	3. Part three

A/N: Okay, I'll explain why I didn't explain it that much. Are you ready? (Takes a deep breath)..I don't know. Sorry but I tried my best to make this sound like an episode and they don't really explain too much stuff in the episodes sometimes. I know excuses, excuses, but what are you guys doing here anyway? You should be waiting Impatiently for me to write the next chapter of my other story, LOL. :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own it! BOO! (starts crying like a baby)WAhhh! (Someone throws a pie) Okay, I'll shut up now... ;)**

**Part three**

Phil arrived home with a smile on his face. He went outside to the backyard and found Pim raking the leaves as part of her punishment.

"Hey, Pim"

Pim rolled her eyes and continued raking.

"What do you want?"

"Oh is someone sad because they didn't get their tickets?"

" Very funny. No actually I've found another way to get the tickets."

"What is that?'

"I'm going to use the Wizard to sneak into the concert, by making myself invisible. "

"O...kay"

" So, I bet you really happy. You just kissed her, and you probably think things are going great in your life! You build a ticket sign, you put up ads, you charge money for tickets!

What do you get? Nothing! Because all that was a waste of time because you could have made yourself invisible instead of doing all that hard work for nothing!"

Phil looked the other way as if nothing happened. That was completely random, and Phil didn't know what to say.

"Uhhh..Listen Pim, I have to go..I promised Keely that I would go to the movies with her, and I have to go." Pim watched after him and looked angry.

As soon as he left Pim put a sign up "Curtis, the Amazing story-teller!"

Pim waved it around the air from there frontyard and then saw her parents Looking at her.

"Uhhh...you can't blame me for trying." Pim tried to laugh it off, but she knew that wouldn't work.

A/N: and now we fade to black! Sorry for the random ending but I couldn't think of anything else. I'll update my other story soon.


End file.
